grandfantasiafandomcom-20200223-history
Sage Babama
Conversations What are the Sprites "Sprites are mysterious creatures that only reveal themselves to those who are innocent at heart. They're magical beings of incredible power!" "Most people may be oblivious to the presence of Sprites, but they're all around us." Babama looks around. "Mountains, rivers, trees, birds, beasts, and even humans have their own Sprites. These Sprites do not have a constant form - their appearance is influenced by their masters, and by the passage of time. A Sprite takes on more and more of its master's nature as it grows." "Though Sprites don't have a constant form, they have their own tribes and names, and even follow certain leaders in the Sprite world." Sprite Messenger's Mission "Those who are chosen to receive a Sprite as a partner are called Sprite Messengers." "To be a Sprite Messenger is to enter a legendary calling, heralded since ancient times. Messengers use the power of the Sprites to grow quickly, learn magic, and make mighty weapons and armor." "When the world is suffering, their mission is to cultivate newborn Sprites and release them into nature to help the world recover." "This is to protect the realm of Saphael from the destructive forces of darkness." "Long ago, the Sprite Messengers fought together with the Sprites against an Evil Dragon, and their victory marked the start of a prosperous history. That's how Saphael entered a new era." The Day of Destiny "The land in which we live is called Saphael. Saphael is the cradle of all things in the world." "But the world is also a gigantic life force, constantly pulsing. When the pulsations peak, the world enters a glorious age of prosperity, but as they wane, the world enters an age of darkness and trouble." "Thus, good and evil are in a constant struggle - but a balanced one." "When the world's rhythm wanes, the evil creatues that have long laid dormant beneath the earth will finally awaken, and the day will come for the destiny of the world to be decided." "The demons call the prophesied day Doomsday; we refer to it as the Day of Destiny." "The previous Day of Destiny was a millennium ago. With the help of the Sprites, humans managed to survive the crisis, and since then we've lived in an era of promise and prosperity." "The inhabitants of Siwa Island always think of themselves as the guardians of the world, and we believe that the Sprite Messengers will eventually save the world again." What about the Sprite Messengers and Sprites in the Past "Unfortunately, as time passed, human nature changed and people became unfaithful, greedy, and cunning." "Driven by selfish desires, humans waged wars and turned against each other. The once-beautiful world was broken into pieces." "Most of the Sprite Messengers died in wars. Filled with despair at what people had become, the Sprites turned their backs on mankind." "The few surviving Sprite Messengers came to Siwa Island to seek refuge. Over time, the existence of the Sprite Messengers has passed into story and legend." "Today, even most of the Sprite Messengers' descendants can't see the Sprites anymore." Missions Warehouse